


Feeling So Wrong

by Tauren_Priest



Series: Shevine in season 7 & season 8 [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves Blake, he felt so wrong doing the bromance things, what he wants is romance, but he shouldn't love the country artist.</p><p>Blake held a welcoming party for season 7 coaches with all other old coaches, Adam got drunk and things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam should be happy, he married a hot model, he is a rock star and he is rich. He thought he would be happy too, but the fact is he wants Blake.

 

His feeling for Blake keeps on growing day by day, working with the country artist for six seasons of The Voice, Adam felt so desperate. The “bromance” was originally for fun and to entertain the audiences, but then Adam started to fall for Blake little by little. The flirting, kissing and sitting on Blake’s lap were painful for Adam, he needed to pretend he was acting, he couldn’t admit how much he enjoy letting Blake hugs him. Every time he said “I love you.” to Blake, Adam truly means it.

 

“I love you too.” It sounded so prefect, but Adam knows Blake is just kidding and this hurts his fragile feelings every time. They are both married, there is no world that they can share.

 

Adam is driving back to his apartment, he is so regretted letting Blake held welcoming party in his place. Every coaches is coming tonight, CeeLo, Christina, Usher, Shakira, Pharrell and Gwen, but who Adam really wanted to see was Blake.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was full of laughter and alcohols, they shared the funny experiences they had during the Voice with Pharrell and Gwen.

 

Blake started talking with his thick voice that Adam particularly loved, Adam didn’t listen to what he said, he just stared at the big fellow. They were all sitting on the carpet and Blake leaned on the sofa, Adam was sitting across him. He decided to take a step and walked directly to Blake and sat on his lap, head placed on the older man’s shoulder. Adam felt so secured and relaxed when he could felt Blake’s body heat.

 

Gwen was just starred at Adam, “That’s is Adam’s personal seat.” Shakira said to the new comer, she is so used to the bromance.

 

“Ha, I heard a lot about Shevine, Adam reminds me of my cat. He looks so adorable on Blake’s nap.” Gwen giggled.

 

Blake laughed so hard when Gwen compared Adam with cat, he petted Adam’s hair as if he was playing with a kitten. Blake’s palm with big and warm, the way he touched Adam was driving him crazy.

 

“Meow.” Adam pretend he is indeed a cat and his arms rounded Blake’s neck. He felt so wrong when he sinks onto Blake, he shouldn’t do that.

 

The party went on with heavy drinking that most of them were drunk, especially Adam. CeeLo and Usher called their drivers to pick up others coaches while Shakira kept on yelling with Spanish.

 

Adam was still on the floor, holding a bottle of Vodka. “I will take care of him, it’s fine.” Blake sent Ushers and other coaches out of the apartment.

 

Adam was so drunk, he heard the door opened. Heavy footsteps approached to him, he didn’t need to look up to tell the person was Blake.

 

Blake lifted Adam up, he was going to place him on the bed or sofa. Suddenly, Adam vomited all over Blake.

 

“Oh God.” Blake’s shirt and jeans were ruined. Adam just chuckled and blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

When Adam opens his eyes again, he was laying on his bed. The hangover was killing him, his head was going to explode. Adam saw a wet towel on the table, he barely remember what happened when he was drunk. The towel was used to clean his face after he vomited.

 

He toddled toward bathroom, then he spotted a shirtless man on his sofa. He realized he must have vomited on Blake.

 

Adam knew he would regret this, but his legs couldn't stop going toward Blake. Blake was almost naked, the only cloth on him was just a CK brief. Adam couldn’t help but to observe Blake closely, this big beefy country hunk was what Adam wanted to spend his life with.

 

Blake looked slightly over weighted on screen, but that was because of his choices of clothes. Board shoulders, solid chests and huge biceps, “Blake must had been to the gym lately” Adam thought to himself. His fingers travelled to Blake’s grey and white hair, slowly travelled down to his cheek, touching his stubble.

 

“I love you, Blake. I really do love you.” Adam whispered to the sleeping hunk, palm placed on Blake’s hairy chest. It was the first time Adam saw Blake torso, his eyes locked on Blake’s brief, it was so big and he could clearly see the shape of his cock. Blake is indeed bigger than others just like what Adam said in season one, Blake’s cock has 7 inch long and the size is just massive, “Lucky Miranda.” Blake felt so jealous at this moment, he couldn’t image how it feels like getting fucked by Blake.

 

“I wished I meet you earlier than Miranda. Oh God, I wish I can quit you. Blake…” Adam sat on the floor, head leaned on Blake’s belly, the scent of the big country was just intoxicating.

 

“Want to taste it, don’t you?” Blake’s sleepy voice shocked Adam, he tried to back off immediately, but Blake’s hand grabbed him tight. “Your clothes are too small for me.”

 

Adam turned away from Blake’s body, he must resist it. “Please Blake, don’t. We’re both married.”

 

“You love me, don’t you?” Blake pulled Adam back to the sofa, making him lost balance. Adam fell right onto Blake, he was bear hugged by the hunk instantly.

 

“It is wrong, we can’t do that.” Adam struggled hard both physically and mentally. Yes, he desires Blake, he loves Blake.

 

Adam could felt Blake’s cock was bulging toward his hole, but Blake released him.

“I feel so right doing the wrong thing.” Blake grinned charmingly, he is the sexiest man in Adam’s book instead of himself.

 

“Counting Star? Seriously?” Adam rolled his eyes, undressed his clothes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thank you  
> I am not a good writer, bad gramma, dry vocals, many typo, typical plot  
> but i will try my best to polish my fic  
> all i need is your help and support  
> i am open to learn, so please do tell me what you think, pretty plz :]
> 
> p.s. sex scene is difficult to write .\/.

Adam is neither gay nor bi-sexual. It’s just Blake, he is so unique from others. If Adam was forced to have sex with man other than Blake, he rather suicides.

 

However, he should never ever have sex with Blake, that’s cheating. Adam already felt so sinful touching Blake.

 

The problem is Adam’s lust ruled over his consciousness, he has been dreaming for this with years, having the hunky country artist deep inside his body. He was so desperate to have Blake on his bed, even if he was just Blake’s part time shagmate.

 

What if Blake doesn’t share the desire and love? Adam feared that Blake only treat him as his Bro, he feared his crush would only drive Blake away from him.

 

* * *

 

 

“I love you, Adam.” Blake sat up on the sofa, pulled down his brief. Proving that Adam’s worries are meaningless with his boner.

 

Adam’s cheeks flushed and chewed his lips nervously, he never have sex with a man before. Stared at Blake’s naked body, Adam felt shamed, he could clearly point out the sizable difference between him and Blake. Height, muscles or cock’s size, the country hunk defeated him in every aspect. If Blake does a shirtless photo shoot for People magazine, there is no doubt that he will be crowned the sexiest man alive.

 

“What do you want?” Blake could tell Adam was disturbed, palm placed on his harden cock. “Your body, Adam, I want it. Just let me sink into your flesh.”

 

It was a relief to the rock star, Adam kneeled in front of Blake, he was so close facing Blake’s cock that he could smell his manliness. Taking Blake fully into his throat was too much for Adam, he choked and pulled out.

 

“It’s fine, take it slow.” Blake smiled when his finger rooted between Adam’s hair. Adam could see the love and caring in Blake’s eyes, swallowed the length little by little. His tongue licked Blake’s cock gently, tried no to disappoint his lover.

 

“Oh oh yeah, Adam.” Blake leaned back on the sofa, moaned like a beast. “Aww, Adam, keep on.” Adam felt more confident and started toying the cock’s tip with playful licking. He loves his mouth filled by Blake, his nose buried in Blake’s pubic hair, he feels so great that he makes Blake horny and lustful.

 

Adam lost track of time when he started sucking, he could only tell by feeling stickier in his mouth, tasting Blake’s precum. Blake’s hips kept on bulging forward, forced his cock into the warm throat.

 

“Adam, I got to cum.” Blake moaned with pleasure, fingers retrieved from Adam’s hair. Adam was ready by the signal that his cheeks and mouth corner raised.

 

Blake warned him for reason, Adam’s mouth was full of hot cum. It tasted weird, Adam didn't care as long as it came from Blake. He swallowed all of it, pulled Blake’s cock out of his mouth, he licked the remaining Blake’s seeds on the tip greedily.

 

Blake breathed heavily, “You are scarily good at this.” He stood up and arm-carried Adam up with bridal style. He just stood here, looked at the beauty on his arms.

 

“What do you want, my love?” Blake leaned down, placed his lips on Adam’s.

 

“Guess it.” Adam tried hard to stay cool and seducing. Rubbed his face on Blake’s stubbles.

 

Blake started humming “This Love” when he carried Adam to the bed, “My pressure on your hips. Sinking my fingertips into every inch of you.”

 

He thrown the laughing rock star onto the bed, “Cause I know that’s what you want me to doooooo……” Crawled on top of Adam, their noses barely touch each other’s.

 

“This Love is all I needed.” Adam’ eyes sparkled. Kissed Blake passionately, tongue wrestled with the big man’s. “Fuck me, Blake.” Arms hooked Blake’s strong neck, legs spread wide apart. Blake could see how much Adam needed him by his eagerness, he looked around to find something to lube his cock.

 

“Just do it without lube, I want to feel it directly. Blake, fuck me.” Adam shut Blake’s mouth with his own, the country hunk growled angrily and forced his body weigh on Adam, but his cock entered the rock star’s ass slowly and carefully, tried to make it less painful for Adam.

 

Adam screamed when Blake’s cock half way entered his tight hole, eyes narrowed with brows knitted together, ‘I can take this,’ Adam thought.

 

  
“I should use finger first.” Blake tried to pull out, Adam cut him off.

 

“This is your first time with a man?” Adam asked in disbelieve.

 

“Of cause, you are the only man I wanted.” Blake leaned down and planted a kiss on Adam’s forehead. Pushed his cock into Adam with an even slower pace, he felt so great inside Adam, the warmth and tightness are something that Miranda can’t provide him. The love he shared with Adam is just different, Adam is more than a soulmate to Blake, something that Blake doesn’t know how to describe or explain.

 

When his cock fully buried inside Adam, he just paused to give Adam time to accustom his cock. Every single muscles of Adam tensed, bottoming was the hardest thing he ever tried, he moaned unconsciously every time Blake thrust his cock deeper.  Far better than having sex with woman, Adam tasted haven, he wished this mind-blowing sex would never end. If he could choose between his career and Blake, he would not hesitate to choose Blake.

 

Adam lost track of his time again, his mind was full of Blake and his cock. It lasted longer than half an hour until Blake cumed hot and deep inside him. Blake panted heavily, flushed and shared the pleasure with Adam.

 

Blake was going to lay on the bed, hold Adam in his arms and sleep peacefully together. A phone call ruined his prefect plan, it was Miranda.

 

“Hey, baby. You wouldn’t believe who I met.” Her cheerful voice was so innocent, Adam felt sinful for what he did with her husband.

 

“Oh yeah, I pop around in a jiffy.” Blake replied casually.

 


End file.
